Damian Gueller
'First Name' Damian 'Last Name' Gueller 'IMVU Name' CaptianPuertoRico 'Nicknames' Slum-Lord 'Age' 24 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 212lbs 'Blood type' AB Pos 'Behavior/Personality' *Comical *Animated as hell *Sarcastic *Douchebag *Rebellious *Theatrical Apperance Damian.jpg Damian2.jpg Damian3.png Damian4.png Allignment - Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'What Sector do you live in?' The Slums ' 'Relationship Single 'Occupation & Gang /Rank' Occupation: Scavenger Clan/Gang: The Lords of Dogtown Rank: Leader (Slum-Lord) 'Fighting Style' Gun Kata.gif Gun Kata 2.gif Gun Kata 3.gif Gun Kata 4.gif Gun Kata 5.gif The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. This technique is only used if both adversaries are skilled in it. The style is very reminiscent of Wing Chun’s Chi Sau training, where the combatant “feels and dissipates” his opponent, rather than seeing and then reacting. The most striking difference of such duels to the rest of hand-to-hand martial arts is that an enemy shot cannot be blocked or parried as in unarmed combat and fencing and can thus be only avoided by constantly knocking off the enemy's aim and leaving him or her no time to shoot in your direction. Yet another technique involves using a pistol as a normal mêlée weapon, particularly using spiked projections on the pistol butt, to hit the close range opponents without wasting ammunition. Since the technique is frequently used against multiple enemies equipped with firearms, the basic rules of avoiding their most likely shooting trajectories also apply, as well as hitting each enemy in a way to prevent them from shooting at all. Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon. 'Weapon of Choice' Ps180 - Sub Machine Gun Pistols ' ps180.jpg Damian carries around Dual Ps180 Sub Machine Gun Pistols. These are two military grade weapons that were created to help the American Military. These are the pistols that were designed for the new American Military unit part of the United States Army Special Forces. Focusing around the new complex Martial Art known as "Gun Kata." The entire weapon system is designed around the Akimbo style that Gun Kata uses. Firing 9mm Pistol rounds, each magazine holds 25 rounds in the upper reciever of the weapon. Following the reloading style of the older generation ps90 Sub-machine gun, the magazine has a slide and connect system on the upper railing. Inside of the upper reciever are two magnetic circles. One is in the front near the barrel edge and the other by the handgrip of the pistol itself. This is to give the user the ability to reload without having to put one weapon down. Each Magzine cartridge has the negative end of the magnetic circles. This is why Damian wears his magazines on his hips with the magnetic strips facing outwards. All it takes to reload these weapons is to put his arms down towards his hips and let the magnetic strips connect with one another. On the outer sides of the weapon, just underneath the magazine are two small millimeter sized LED lights. When there is a Red light that means there is currently no attached Magazine to the weapon. And when there is a Green light, that means the weapon is hot and ready to fire. The pistols themselves come with two firing modes, Semi-Automatic and Automatic. All Damian has to do is flip the safety switch to whichever mode he wants to fire at with a flick of the finger. These pistols are point accurate up to 500 yards while being area accurate for up to 1,200 yards. With the high grade of technology input into these weapons, they are able to have a lock-on aiming system from the headset that Damian wears. This basically means that instead of having to aim down his sights with the Iron Sights of the weapon, the pistols follow the movements of his eyes from the lens on the Headset. To keep the technology of these weapons secret only to the American Government, the pistols are only able to fire when the coded DNA is on the weapon. This means that only Damian's DNA can make these two pistols fire. Ps1802.jpg Ps1803.jpg Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:RPC